The Ecidna from the Past
by Sakura the cherry alchemist
Summary: Forced into the future, Tally meets Sonic and his siblings and was adopted before Sonic, Eggman, Knuckles, and one other and sent further into the future and 6 years later Tally followed and two huge secrets is revealed. OC/?
1. Prologue

Shadow: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Sonic or any songs that might appear, the only thing she owns is the OCs.

The Ecidna from the Past

by Sakura the Cherry Alchemist

Prologue

The place where the Master Emerald lay, before it was destroyed, Tikal, who was 20(1),was sitting next to a anther Echinda that looked she was 5 or 6 with orange fur with pink strikes in the tips of her dreadlocks, the smaller Echinda asked "Mama why do the other Echinda call me a monster?"  
Tikal looked at her daughter sadly and told her "I can't tell you right now but I will tell you when you get older my little Tally."  
Tally looked sad then a bunch of villagers came with fire and one yelled "There's the monster."  
Tikal then said to Tally "Tally I need you to take this and then yell Chaos Control."  
Tikal then handed Tally a necklace in the shape of a microphone and Tally yelled "Chaos Control"  
She then disappeared in a large flash of light.

Many years in the future Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, who where 9 or 10, where again trying to find their mother when a huge flash of light appeared and when it disappeared a small Echinda with orange and pink fur appeared and the 3 siblings stopped and Sonia walked over to her and noticed that she was starting to turn into pink water and back to her regular form and asked "are you ok..." Tally looked scared then passed out into Sonia's arms and Sonia told Manic and Sonic "We need to get her somewhere safe just think of what Robotnik would do if he got his hands on her."

Sometime later in a small building and Tally was starting to wake up and heard 4 voices one said "Oracle she just appeared out of nowhere in a flash of light."  
A kind elderly voice then said "Show her to me"  
Tally turned to the door and noticed 3 hedgehogs and an reptilian anteater came in and the anteater noticed that Tally had something in her hands and asked calmly "Whats that in your hands little one."  
Tally looked at him scared out of her mind, and once he showed her that he wasn't going to attack her opened her hands to reveal the necklace that her mother gave her before she would up here and the 3 hedgehogs gasped and put their hands on their own necklaces and the anteater asked "What is your name little one?"

Tally looked around and said shyly "Tally, Sir"  
the Oracle smiled and asked "How did you get here Tally?"  
Tally looked away and told him "Mama told me to use CC and gave me this necklace."  
The Oracle stopped and asked "CC, do you mean Chaos Control?"  
Tally nodded and asked "Where am I?"

A few years later Tally was now 14, and Sonic along with Dr. Robotnik and Knuckles had disappeared in a huge blast of Chaos energy 6 years before, and Tally in the time she had been with the triplets she gained some control of her water powers, for the most part, and found out if someone touched her bare skin she gained one of their powers, memories, and/or gained the form of what ever type of Morbian, like she gained Manic's Thieving ability, Sonia's fashion since and abiliy to rant for hours, but she never got to see what she would get from Sonic since he disappeared before she unlocked this ability, she also found out the reason everyone called her a monster in the past thanks to her necklace, her father was Chaos god of Distraction and she could take a form similar to him.  
Just then the Oracle came to her and said "Tally it's time for you to move on and don't worry about what happened last time you used Chaos Control it only happened because it was your first time."  
Tally looked away and asked "Will I see big brother again?"  
Oracle smiled and told her "Yes little one you will. All you need to do when you land is sing the song of your heart and Sonic will come to you, he will be the same age as you but other then that nothing has changed."  
Tally smiled and went to get some of her things and the meet back up with the Oracle said her goodbye then yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!"  
Oracle smiled and turned to an adult purple female hedgehog and said "She will be happy and safe in that time period my Queen, she will find love in a young yet old Hedgehog."

End of Prologue

Author's Notes:

(1) I know she was 14 when Chaos attacked but I needed her to be older for her to have Tally, so Chaos hasn't attacked yet.


	2. Ch 1

Shadow: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Sonic SEGA does, the only thing she owns is the OCs, or any song that might appear.

Ch 1: Earth part 1: Chaos part 1

A thousand years later, and on Earth Tally landed and found herself in a field of flowers. She then summoned her mic as she did music started from nowhere, and a guitar was heard and after 9 seconds of playing the guitar she begin to sing:

Who do i turn to when things are broken?  
Where do i go when i'm feeling alone?  
Who's always there with arms wide open, it's you.  
Yeah, it's you.

Where do i hide when it's dark and stormy?  
Where do i run when it's all too much?  
Who gives me hope when i wake each morning, it's you.  
Yeah, it's you.

Miles away in a mation a group of Mobins and 2 humans heard Tally's song and a blue hedgehog gasped and started to run towards the voice and a red Echidna also gasped and told the yellow fox with two tails and said "Get the jet ready and follow Sonic, there's only 4 people who can do this and Sonic is one of them we need to know who the person singing is."  
Tails nodded and got the plain ready and once everyone was in or on the wing and started to take off after Sonic.

You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when i lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
I believe in you.

Yeah yeah.

Knuckles laughed as he heard the chords and said "Tally."  
The people in the plain heard him and a human boy with red hair asked "Who's Tally Knuckles?"  
Knuckles just said "Sonic's adopted younger sister, She appeared using Chaos Control years ago, before Sonic met everyone else and Sonic took her in and eventually adopted her, they where separated before he met everyone else because of Chaos Control but before that Sonic was her guiding light that got her over her fear of people in general.

When i stumble and fall, you take my hand.  
When i don't have a clue, you know what to do.  
When nothing makes sense, you help me to understand.  
It's true.

It seems like forever, it's been you and me.  
I know who you really are.  
Sometimes i wonder where would i be without you?  
Yeah yeah.

You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when i lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
Yeah, you gave me strength when i was weak,  
You were my voice when i could not speak,  
One ray of hope that i could hold onto,  
Yeah, i believe in you.

Yeah, i believe in you.

You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when i lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
Yeah, you gave me strength when i was weak,  
You were my voice when i could not speak,  
One ray of hope that i could hold onto,  
Yeah, i believe in you.

You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when i lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
Yeah, i believe in you

Yeah I believe in you

As Tally stopped the song she noticed Sonic had just entered the field and dismissed her mic and tackled Sonic and yelled "Big Brother."  
Sonic was surprised by how much Tally grew in 2 years and then noticed when his arm hit her arm they both glowed and Tally smiled and yelled to the surprise of Sonic "Sonic Theodore Hedgehog you should have told your friends about Sonia, Manic, and I..."  
She continued to rant when the others landed in the field and Knuckles was laughing his butt off when he saw this and when Tally finished she turned and noticed Knuckles and tackled him to and the pink female hedgehog asked angerly with flames appearing behind her"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, WHO IS SHE?!"  
Tally squeaked and hid behind Sonic using the speed she got from him but not before pickpocketing everyone, she then looked innocently at Sonic and asked "Isn't she the rabid fangirl from your memories. Big brother"  
As she said this Chris noticed his wallet was missing and asked "Has anyone seen my wallet?"  
the others then noticed that their money was missing and Sonic turned to where Tally was and notice she was missing and only a cloud of her waving was left and turned to Knuckles and said "She's been spending wayyyyy to much time with Sonia and Manic she can now pickpocket and real tell people off if she wants to. Now to find her and she also now has my speed she could be anywhere." He then left and left Knuckles to tell the others everything.

Miles away in Station Square Tally sat down on one of the benches and waited for Sonic and when she looked up she saw Sonic running towards her and when he found her Tally said "Sorry but I need to talk to you alone." She then handed him everything she took.  
Sonic sighs and said "It's ok Tally." He then paused and asked "What do you need to talk to me about."  
Tally sighs and said "Sonic for me it's been almost 6 years since you, Knuckles, and Buttnik disappeared."  
Sonic laughed at hearing Eggman's old nickname and told Tally "We call him Eggman now."  
Tally giggled and then continued "About a year after you left, I gained an ability to copy an ability along with some or all memories and to change my form into whatever the person tuches my bare skin/fur."  
Sonic looked shocked and asked "Is that what the light was?"  
Tally nodded.

A few weeks later Tally and Sonic where running over rooftops when they noticed Eggman and when they and Tally laughed and said to Sonic "You where right Buttnik did get more ugly after you came to this time."  
Eggman stopped and really looked at the female and asked "Do I know you? You look familiar."  
Tally laughed and said "I was the little Echidna that followed Sonic, Sonia, and Manic around, I just took my time coming here."  
It took Eggman 3 seconds and seeing her pendent and yelled once "YOU! You are the one that started the Buttnik nickname."  
Tally then told him "I was 5 and couldn't pronounce Ro yet and Sonic always call you Robuttnic. You do the math."  
one of the 2 robots on his flying thing then said "so she was 5 and Sonic always called him Robuttnic..." they then began to laugh and foll over.  
Eggman then growed and said "Oh Chaos."  
Tally was surprised when her father came out of the sewers and staired at Tally gave him a look that said 'We'll talk later.'  
Chaos nodded and after the fight ended with Tally 'accidentally' creating a wall of water between Sonic and Chaos, letting Chaos get away.

Sometime late Tally was sitting on the balcony at the Thorndyke's mansion when Sonic came out and asked "What happened back there you helped Chaos get away."  
Tally looked mad and yelled at him unknowingly letting her hands turn into water "Would you separate Mom Manic and Sonia or hell me if you saw them in a fight with each other?!"  
Sonic flinched and asked "Yes I would, you know that. Why would you even ask that?"  
Harmony was still mad and Yelled "Because I saw two of the most important people in my life fighting, my Big Brother and my Father..." She then ran as fast as she could so she wouldn't see Sonic's face.

A few minutes later Tally was sitting in a park near the Thorndike's and was thinking about how she found out the truth:  
Flashback, a few months before Tally used Chaos Control the second time  
Tally was sitting in the garden at the palace when her medallion started to glow and caused Tally to pass out,  
Flashback within a Flashback  
Harmony found herself back at the Master Emerald Shrine and was floating above it and noticed her mother was their talking to male echidna with red fur and blue highlights on his dreadlocks (1) and Tikal said to the male "I'm pregnant and my father is furious, Oh Chaos what am I going to do the little ones yours and I'm afraid."  
The male was surprised but smiled and said "Don't worry Tikal, my love, I'll protect both you and the baby even if it means giving up my ability to shift."  
Tally was surprised by this and gasped,  
Just then there was a huge flash of light and Tally found herself watching her mother run into to the Master Emerald Shrine a small baby in her arms who was quite and looked asleep and ran into the shrine and said "Chaos she's not waking up she was born asleep but still alive the healer said if she doesn't wake up she will die."  
Chaos came out of the water in his true form and asked Tikal "Can I see her?"  
Tikal handed baby Tally to Chaos who looked at his daughter sadly and said "There is a way to save her."  
Tikal then baged Chaos "Please do it I can't lose our little girl."  
Chaos nodded and called forth a pink Chaos Emerald and placed it inside of Tally who's dreadlocks gained their Pink highlights and then she begain to wake up and cry and Chaos told Tikal "That emerald is the most powerful Chaos Emirld It could send her years into the future if she isn't careful, and it's the only thing keeping her alive right now if it is removed she will die within an hour of it being removed. I'm so sorry my love but it was the only thing that would have worked."  
Tikal kissed her love and said "It's okay my god of destruction."  
Tally then felt her being taken to another memory and when she got there she saw herself playing with a few other echidnas when an fox appeared and tried to take Tally when her water powers manifested and made the fox drop her, unfortunity an older ecidna saw her do it and took her child from the area and older Tally watched as the older echidna made up lies about younger Tally and made every echidna call her a monster and everything that lead to her leaving in the first place.

End Flashback with in a Flashback

Tally woke up and found herself in the infirmary of the palace and tears started to come down her face, when Queen Aleena came in she saw the little echidna she had come to see as her daughter crying and comferted her and when Tally calmed down she said "Mama..." she then fell asleep.  
End Flashback

Tally sat on the bench and noticed a male echidna with blue highlights in his dreadlocks and said "Are you okay, little one?"  
Tally looked at the male and said not giving a hint that she know who he was "last night I stopped a fight, with one of my abilities, the problem is that I was confronted by my adopted big brother who was one of the fighters and we got into a huge fight and I ran."  
Chaos was shaken at this at the fact the blue hedgehog he attacked was his daughters adopted brother.  
Harmony then got up and said "I better get back it was nice seeing you again father..."  
She then ran back to the mation leaving a shooked Chaos in her wake who thought 'She know. How?"  
He thought about it for a second and then remembered the mic medalions 3 ability was 'She must have uncochstly unlocked the memories Tikal left in the medion for her to find once she was old enough for them."

Back at the Thorndyke's mansion, Tally looked through the front window and noticed Sonic was in the window and entered the house where she was ambushed by Cream who tackled Tally and said with tears in her eyes "Please don't fight with Mister Sonic, Miss Tally."  
Tally smilled sadly and told Cream "We'll try Cream but all siblings adopted or not fight some times."  
Chese then came over and made Tally sadder and Cream noticed and asked "Miss Tally whats the matter you look sad."  
Tally sighed and told her "I use to have two Choas named Hikari and Yumi, this was long time before I met Sonic, they where my light and darkness, I miss them but I'm not even sure how long it's been since I was born if you count both times I've CC."  
Cream and Chese looked confused and Sonic laughed and told them "She means Chaos Control for some reason she can travel through time with out a Chaos Emerald she also doesn't have control over it so if she says Chaos Control she'll cause it."  
Tally blushed and said "can we talk about this with the others I think I need to explain this to everyone."  
Sonic nodded and went to get everyone when two Chaos, one was a Hero Swim Chao with a small white ribbon around its neck and the other was a Dark Swim Chao a black ribbon around its, came in and tackled Tally who yelled "Hikari! Yumi!" She then hugged them and asked "How long has it been."  
They both looked at each other and then said "Cho Chooo Choo"  
Tally and Cream looked shooked and Tally said "ges I didn't think both CC's and the time inbetween them added to that much time."  
Just then Sonic and the others came in and noticed the two Chaos floting above Tally and Chris asked "Who's Chaos are those?"  
Tally blushed and said "their mine from before I knew Sonic the Hero Swimer Choa with the white ribben is Hikari and the Dark Swim Choa the black ribben is Yumi and they have waited 10,000 years to see me again."  
Tally waited for the... "WAIT A MINIUTE DID YOU SAY 10,000 YEARS!"  
Tally giggled and said "Well Sonic and Knucles did say I appeared using CC"  
Sonic then interrupted "Chaos Control she can't control where she goes and as far as I know she doesn't have a Chaos emerald."  
Tally blushes and said "Yes that and Sonic is half right I can't control where I go, but I do have a Chaos Emerald just not one of the 7 everyone knows about."  
That surprised everyone and Sonic asked "There's another emerald?"  
Tally nodded and told them "Yes there's a eighth emerald that hasn't been seen for 10,005 years"  
Sonic gasps and said "You where 5 when you appeared the first time."  
Tally nodded and said "Sonic figured it out I have the eight chaos emerald but I can't show you it."  
Cream then asks "Why can't you show it to us Miss Tally."  
Tally started to cry and told them "It's the only thing keeping me alive the chaos emerald was placed inside of me when I was born asleep and wouldn't wake up my father placed it inside of me to save me"  
Everyone gasped and Sonic hugged his little sister and said "It's ok Tally you don't have to show us."...

A few months later, Tally saw an orange light and it engulfed her in light and when Tally opened her eyes she saw she was back at the Master Emerald Shrine with the 'known' chaos emiralds around her when she noticed Tikal and ran into her open arms and said "Mom!"  
Takal smiled softly and said "Harmony we don't have much time your father is being controlled by the man that let him out of the Master Emirald where my father trapped both of us, along with Hikari and Yumi for the last 10,000 years after he became corrupted by power and destroyed the Shrine I need you to tell your father that I am going into the reincarnation cycle so that I can be reborn so that we can be together as a family again one day."  
Tally looked at her mother and noticed she was fading and said "I'll tell him mom."  
Takal smiled and Tally found herself back in the mansion and saw everyone running around and noticed the tv was on and the news was showing a flood was coming their way and Tally asked "Why is everyone running around it's just water."  
Everyone else looked at her with huge sweetdrops and Sonic faceplanted and said "I can't believe I forgot that little power of yours Tally."  
Tally laughed nervously when she noticed the others looks and said "I may or may not be able to breath under water so large bodies of water don't affect me."  
The others nodded and where still getting ready to leave.

Sometime later, Tally watching the battle between her father in Perfect form and Sonic in Super form and was thinking 'why must they fight I know Eggman was controlling him but now that he's in this form dad should have snapped out of it... Unless !&*($( !' She felt an energy inside of herself and the next thing she knew she was floating and her coloring was switched...

Meanwhile with Chaos and Sonic, Chaos felt Tally go Super and said while sighing "So she finally achieved Super Form." He then thought 'At lest she didn't go Perfect, that would have been scary."  
Sonic looked over to where Tally was and whistled as He saw her Super form...

A few hours later and Chaos was back to normal and Tally explained what happened to some military men with G.U.N on their uniform and showing him the devise that was in Chaos.

End of Ch. 1

Author's Note  
 _1) Chaos has the same ability as Tally (The ability to shape shift and get their memories from touch (but he can't get abilities that's all Tally) also this memory is just after Takal found out she was pregnant._


End file.
